Valentine
by JayXGar
Summary: Is Valentine's Day and Beast Boy is alone. But not for so long. BBX (JayGar)


**Valentine**

* * *

_**AN:**__so I know is late for a Valentine's day post but I was super busy before and I don't really see so much Valentine's day content and none of jaygar... So I decide try to write a fic...for the first time...bad idea I know_

_Probably is pretty bad cause I am not so creative or skilled in writing and I don't know very well the english lenguage and is my FIRST fic EVER. So please don't be mean If It is so bad._

* * *

It was Valentine's Day and most of the local Jump city heroes decided to go out with their dates. Starfire and Robin went to a restaurant in the upper part of the city, Cyborg had been with Bee in Steel City since morning and Raven apparently found a date in one of his favorite coffees which seemed to get along very well but preferred to keep their privacy and keep his identity secret. As previously stated MOST of the Titans were with their encounters. Beast Boy was sitting in a building in the city center (that was particularly calm that day) watching the movement of the night. He did not have a date and did not want to interfere the dates of his friends, and ended up being alone.

The boy was so destroyed that he didn't even notice movement on the roof, and was startled when a figure behind him spoke.

"So ... I believe the little titans' shape-shifter couldn't find a date for Valentine's Day?"

"Red X! What are you doing here?"

"Relax, I didn't cause any problems today"

FLASHBACK

An explosion occurs behind a Red X running in despair holding a backpack full of technology equipment stolen from the F.I.V.E

"FUCK !"

FLASHBACK 2

Red X realizing that his xenothium of his costume ended up in the middle of a fall when he went to teleport while running away from police

"FUCK !"

FLASHBACK 3

A very troubled Jason Todd running away from a gang of 20 people he pissed off earlier in the city park (and running away so as not to draw attention and reveal Jason Todd's stay in jump)

"SHIT SHIT SHIT! GO FUCK YOURSELF YOUR BUNCH OF FUCKING DRUG DEALERS BITCHES !"

FLASHBACK OFF

"Well, nothing that you and your litlle shit friends have to worry about at least. Promise of a thief!"

"Hmm," beast boy said with a confused face."Look, I'm really not in the mood to deal with you and I also wouldn't like to interrupt my friends' date for some little game of yours so… please keep your promise and don't cause problems for a night once in a lifetime "

"And have I ever broken any promises I made to you?"

"You never promised me anything"

"Exactly. Now you can see firsthand that I am a thief of his word!" Said Red x with an arrogant tone. "But then, you still haven't answered my question. Couldn't find any dates?" Said provocatively

"No but you didn't have to be an idiot about that" replied Gar obviously upset.

"Ah what a coincidence! I'm also alone today!" Replied the thief ignoring the last part

"Ahn ... uh ... ok?" "Maybe if you took off that mask you would be more lucky. It's not like people would choose to spend Valentine's Day with someone who has never seen his face .."

"What? Don't you like skulls?"

"That's not what I meant-"

"Oh, forget it. I forgive you!"

"Was I guilty of anything?" Say confused

"Anyway, do you want to be my Valentine and go for a hamburger or ice cream?" Asked the thief

"wait WHAT ?" Beast Boy was in pure shock. This had never happened to him before, least of all with one of the biggest jump thieves.

"What?! You don't have a Valentine! I don't have a Valentine! I'm hungry! I don't know a soul who tasted and didn't like Jeremy's burger or Betty's ice cream! Besides, it's not like you have something better to do! "

"... Are you asking me out on a date?"

"It's not really a date ... unless you want to. Oh come on, cute boy, you've been sitting there for about 4 hours and-"

"You was spying on me ? And cute?"

"What ?do you prefer Pretty?"

"Han ?"

"Solo! What? Nobody ever praised you while flirting with you?"

"Nobody ..uhm .. flirt with me before ..?"

"... what ? And you ? Never make a move on someone ?"

"Of course I did! Just ... didn't work ..."

"... so you never went on a date before?"

"I wouldn't say I never went on a date ... but I don't know if I can call it a date .." he said thinking about the time when Terra took him to the amusement park

"So you never went on a date ... this is pretty fucking Sad cute boy ... well it could be your first time then ! It's not like a hamburger and ice cream are going to kill you!" Said Red X with an obvious smirk behind the mask and a shrug

"Wait, I got it. It's a joke, isn't it? You are playing with my face! Really! How funny! You don't have to be so stupid!"

"What? I'm not playing with your face! Why would I do that?"

"What? I'm not playing with your face! Why would I do that?"

"Maybe to laugh at the guy who can't even get a date and go and laugh with the other villains that one of the Titans is so incompetent? Or maybe it's a bet? Why would you like to go out with me? It's not like I'm interesting.. . "

"I don't even get involved with these shit bags! I work alone! I don't need them and I don't even want them around! Ha, I even steal and hinder their plans from time to time ... well when it suits"

"Is this serious?"

"And I wouldn't say that you're not interesting! I'm inviting you, aren't I? You're linda of cute and funny! Why wouldn't I invite you? Come on! I know you want to!" Said in a smug tone

"I do not know.."said a blushing BB

"Ahhhh come on! It's not like you have anything better to do! Unless you prefer to be alone there waiting for your friends to finish having fun. But it would be fun! Come on, you won't regret it!"

"... Alright..I think" in his head he thought he would regret it very much

"Come onnn- wait did you accept ?"

"... it's not like I have anything better to do, is it? Well, on second thought maybe it's not a good idea, I don't even know your name and I should be arresting you now-"

"Nonono we are already going!"

Red X grabbed the hand of the boy and practically dragged him to the emergency stairs.

"You can call me J if you want to!"

"J?"

"Yup! I'll give you a ride!"

On the ground he started dragging Gar by the hand to his motorcycle

"Oh, no need, I'm flyin-"

"put on that helmet and let's go! It's 9 pm and I'm hungry for a burger from Jeremy! Then we can talk more"

"...OK-"

And so Jason and Gar left for Jeremy who makes the best burger in town and in the end he had a lot of fun, even without knowing Red X's name or his face (well,only half, after all, you can't eat with a mask).

When he arrived at 4 am in the tower he was unable to escape from his extremely curious friends about who he had spent Valentine with, but of course he didn't say a word of Red X, saying he spent most of the day walking around and then found a friend. There is no doubt that there were more of these encounters between the thief and the hero after that, but that was a secret between the two.

* * *

_I hope you have a good valentine's day!_


End file.
